Ayah, kenapa ?
by cimplo
Summary: Asano Gakushuu, anak Ketua Dewan alias Kepala Sekolah SMP Kunugigaoka, alias Asano Gakuhou. Hari ini ia merasa ada yang aneh pada ayahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong ayah kenapa kau masih dalam kamar mandi ?" "Menurutmu kenapa ?" "Semedi ?" . Asa(Sr)xAsa(Jr); Slight:AsaxKaru, Asa(Sr)xIsogai


**Ayah, Kenapa ?**

.

.

.

Asa(Sr)xAsa(Jr)

Slight:AsaxKaru, Asa(Sr)xIsogai

EYD tidak pada tempatnya

Ansatsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei

* * *

Asano Gakushuu, anak Ketua Dewan alias Kepala Sekolah SMP Kunugigaoka, alias Asano Gakuhou alias bapaknya sendiri, _bokap, babeh_ , tapi karena Asano keturunan ningrat maka dia memanggilnya 'Ayah'. Hari ini ia merasa ada yang aneh pada ayahnya. Terbukti saat akan berangkat sekolah, Asano teriak-teriak memanggil ayahnya. Maklum,rumah mereka luas susah buat nyari orang. Cocok buat uji nyali kalau suatu saat nanti di rumah mereka terjadi tragedi pembunuhan. Apa hubungannya.

"Ayaaah ? Ayaaaah ?" Teriak Asano muda mencari sang ayah

Ia lalu menuju kamar ayahnya yang ada di lantai dua, masuk tanpa permisi, bodo amat orang gak dikunci pikirnya.

"Ayaah ? Dimanaa ?" Asano mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tua bangk- err coret orang tua berponi belah tengah

" _Ekhem_ " terdengar deheman tak kentara. Asano menuju arah suara tersebut. Err.. kamar mandi dalam ?

"Ayah ? Kau tidak berangkat sekolah ?" Pertanyaan Asano entah kenapa terkesan menyuruh orang tuanya untuk sekolah penyetaraan. Penyetaraan SMP dengan anak sendirinya. _Fuck_

"Tidak juga. Aku akan berangkat. Kenapa Asano ?"

"Err, kenapa kau masih di kamar mandi ayah ? Kita bisa telat"

"Hee... kau kenapa ? Kesepian ayah tidak berangkat bersamamu ?" Goda Asano senior mengabaikan pertanyaan anaknya, yang digoda hanya menampilkan semburat merah malu di luar sana. Luar kamar mandi maksudnya.

"T-tidak"

"Yasudah berangkat sana" usir Asano Gakuhou dengan kurang ajarnya

 _'Asu!'_ Maki Asano muda dalam hati

"Oke. Ngomong-ngomong ayah kenapa kau masih dalam kamar mandi ? Kau belum menjawabnya"

"Menurutmu kenapa ?"

"Tidak tahu. Semedi ?" Asano muda menggendikan bahu sembari melontarkan jawaban asal

"Yasudah kalau tidak tahu berangkat sana" usirnya lagi

 _'Sialan!_ '

"Oke- aku berangkat ayah! Semoga urusanmu di kamar mandi cepat selesai!" Asano berteriak _keki_ meninggalkan kamar ayahnya

"Ya, ya, terimakasih nak"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itu baru urusan di kamar mandi. Sekarang, di sekolah. Asano yang sedang ada pelajaran olahraga tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah.

"Asano-kun, kepala sekolah memanggilmu" tepuk Ren di bahu Asano. Arah mata Ren menunjuk belakangnya. Si tua bang- orang tua poni belah tengah itu berdiri di belakang lapangan tersenyum damai melihat anaknya dan melambai-melambaikan tangannya menyuruh sang anak mendekatinya.

Diam-diam _five virtuoso_ men _cie-cie_ kan interaksi Asano dengan Kepala Sekolah " _Ciee Asano... PJ dong PJ_ "

PJ Apaan ?! Dasar _five virtuoso_ bangke. Ayah sama anak ngapain di PJ in segala.

"Ada apa ay- Kepala Sekolah ?" Asano hampir keceplosan memanggilnya Ayah. Meski mereka ada hubungan darah, profesionalitas tetap harus dijungjung tinggi. Di rumah, Ayah. Di sekolah, Kepala Sekolah.

"Tidak ada. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sepertinya cukup dekat dengan Akabane Karma" Asano mengernyitkan dahinya, ini Ayahnya kenapa ngajak ngegosip. Ngegosip anak kelas E pula. Memangnya kenapa kalau Asano deket sama Karma. Dekat dalam ikatan rival selamanya, atau mungkin _-lebih._

"Begitukah ?" Balas Asano acuh tak acuh

"Kau punya nomornya ? Bisa kau berikan ?" pinta dengan nada menuntut dari sang kepala sekolah

Asano sweatdrop seketika, _'Ayah ? Kenapa ?'_

Disisi lain Asano juga bergidik ngeri kenapa ayahnya tiba-tiba menanyakan nomor Karma

"Un-untuk apa, ke-kepala sekolah ?"

"Bukan untuk apa-apa. Hanya urusan sekolah" balasnya enteng

Asano merengut, mencium ada aroma-aroma NTR, dia tidak suka. Mulutnya menganga hendak menanyakan lebih lanjut. Tetapi pertanyaan Asano sepertinya harus disimpan di gunung berapi bawah laut karena ayahnya-sang kepala sekolah keburu berujar.

"Tunggu. Asano-kun, sepertinya aku bisa membaca pikiranmu"

HA?!

Sepasang mata ayahnya menatap kedua iris mata miliknya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Setelah tatap-menatap ala penyulap yang menyuruh audien untuk menatap matanya. Asano Gakuhou, sang Kepala Sekolah lalu hanya tersenyum tipis

"Oke, sepertinya aku sudah tahu nomornya. Terimakasih"

 _ **ASDFGHJKL!**_ Asano muda sudah lelah dengan perilaku dan jalan pikiran ayahnya. Rasanya Asano ingin _headbang_ di tanah lapangan kalau ia tidak punya urat malu. Gimana bisa dia tahu nomor Karma cuma dengan tatap-tatapan doang. Ayahnya pasti titisan lipan. Oke nggak nyambung.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kemari sebentar Asano-kun" ia menyuruh siswa terpandai di Kunugigaoka itu untuk mendekat."Ya?"

 _ **'Srukk srukk'**_ Kepala Sekolah mengusak rambut siswa bersurai oranye itu dengan sayang.

"Setelah ini, jam PKK kan ? Semangat ya " dibumbui senyuman manis, ia lalu berbalik ke arah gedung sekolah dengan jasnya yang berkibar.

Reaksi Asano bagaimana ? Jangan tanya! Dia merinding disko! _**'APA-APAAN ITUUUU?!'**_

Berbalik ke arah lapangan, murid kelas A malah menyorakinya dengan, " _Ciee... Asano-kun rujuk dengan Kepala Sekolah. PJ DONG! PJ!_ "

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

Keanehan seorang Asano Gakuho pun masih berlanjut, Asano sampai tak habis pikir kenapa ayahnya mendadak dua kali lipat tidak waras. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu dari dulu kalau ayahnya memang sudah tidak waras. Tetapi sekarang ini, ia kelewatan tidak waras. SANGAT TIDAK WARAS!

 _dddrrt...ddrrrtt_ HP Asano bergetar di balik saku celananya

 **1 Message Received**

Dibukanya aplikasi pesan oleh Asano

 _ **Asano Gakuhou (1)**_

Dahi Asano berkerut, apalagi. Pikirnya

" _Asano Gakushuu, anakku tercinta. Aku tahu aku sebagai ayahmu memang banyak dosa terhadapmu. Tetapi, untuk kali ini saja aku minta padamu agar kau doakan segala urusanku lancar hari ini_ "

 _ **BRRB -**_ _Rasanya Asano ingin muntah di tempat._ Ren yang melihat Asano pasang tampang ingin muntah bertanya kemudian " Asano-kun ? Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya khawatir

Asano mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Ya-yaah, aku hanya butuh ke toilet sebentar. Maaf" Asano melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ruangan OSIS dan _five virtuoso_ yang keheranan. _Sungguh_ , jika dibandingkan ikut uji nyali, Asano pikir sms dari ayahnya barusan lah yang membuatnya sangat takut sampai ke ubun-ubun.

* * *

Jam besar di ruang keluarga Asano sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30 malam. Setengah jam lagi tengah malam dan Asano Gakuhou, Ayah si pemuda bersurai oranye belum juga pulang. Sang anak sendiri sebenarnya sudah terbiasa Ayahnya pulang jam berapapun. Bahkan pulang subuh pun ia sudah terbiasa!

 _Asano Gakushuu kurang belaian dari sang ayah ? Yes!_

 _Asano Gakushuu strong? Yes!_

Tapi berhubung hari ini dari pagi ayahnya berkelakuan aneh maka mau tidak mau Gakushuu khawatir dan menunggu kepulangannya di ruang tengah. Asano Gakushuu yang sedaritadi setia dengan ponselnya, yang awalnya streaming video musik terbaru kini memilih berhenti dan mulai mengetik sms untuk Karma.

"Karma, kau sudah tidur ?"

" _Belum, kenapa ?_ "

"Hari ini ayahku aneh. Sangat aneh. Aku bahkan sampai merinding membaca sms yang sangat menggelikan darinya"

" _Hahahah, sms apa memangnya ?_ "

Di _forward_ -kan nya sms ayahnya yang sangat menggelikan pada Karma.

" _Hahahahahahahah_ "

" _See?_ Menggelikan sekali 'kan ?"

Saat sedang asik-asiknya menggunjing, objek yang dijadikan bahan gunjingan ternyata datang. Berhubung Asano Gakushuu anak baik yang berbudi luhur maka ia menghampiri sang ayah di pintu depan

"Ayah ?" yang dipanggil berjalan sempoyongan, dan hampir ambruk di depan pintu kalau Asano tidak cekatan menangkapnya.

Dia kenapa sih ? Mabuk ? Tapi tidak bau alkohol. Pikir Asano setelah mendengus mencium bau maskulin ayahnya. Didudukannya ayahnya yang nampak letih itu di sofa

"Gakushuu" gumamnya pelan

 _YATUHAN OTAK AYAHKU SUDAH GESER KEMANA?! SEKARANG DIA MALAH MENYEBUTKU DENGAN NAMA!_ Inner Asano Gakushuu menjerit horror

"Kupikir kau butuh 'ibu' baru"

"Hah?!" Asano mendadak telmi

"Ayahmu-ini,"

Asano muda menunggu kalimat selanjutnya

"Jatuh cinta dengan anak kelas 3-E"

"AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH KENAPAAAAAAAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"KARMA KAU TIDAK DITEMBAK OLEH AYAHKU KAAAAAN?!" Asano berteriak nyalang di telepon, yang menerima telepon di sebrang sana menjauhkan ponselnya dengan risih

" _Tidak,kenapa?_ "

"Huft syukurlah..." Asano mengelus-elus dadanya tanda lega

" _Memang kenapa ?_ "

"Ayahku bilang dia jatuh cinta! Pantas dia seharian aneh! Lama di kamar mandi,mengusak rambutku, mengirim sms menggelikan, dan tadi bilang ia jatuh cintaaaaa. Ini bencana Karma! Sungguh!"

" _Hahahah, tapi nanti kau pasti senang dengan 'ibu' barumu nanti_ "

"Ha ?"

" _Ya, ketua kelas ku baru saja ditembak oleh om-om pedo maha sempurna_ "

"M-maksudmu ?"

" _Ayahmu, Kepala Sekolah baru saja menembak Isogai di belakang gedung kelas E_ "

"APPAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _-o000o000000oooo-_**

"Anu, Pak Kepala Sekolah" ujar Isogai membuka percakapan setelah obrolannya dengan Kepala Sekolah terhenti, tak ada topik. Akhir-akhir ini Asano Gakuhou memang bisa dibilang terlalu _'rajin'_ mengunjungi gedung kelas E. Alasannya katanya untuk memastikan langsung sudah sampai mana usaha pembunuhan terhadap _gurita kuning_ yang mengajar disana. Padahal, aslinya dia jauh-jauh kesana cuma buat ngobrol dengan Isogai Yuuma. Berhubung Isogai menjabat sebagai ketua kelas maka ia berdalih ingin ngobrol empat mata dengan Isogai untuk menanyakan tentang situasi kelas E. _Modus._

"Kau ingin melihat 'anu' ku?"

"BUKAAAAAN!" Sergah Isogai cepat-cepat dengan wajah memerah malu

"Asano anak anda 'kan?"

Anggukan ringan sebagai jawaban dari orang yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak,hanya saja anda seperti kurang menaruh perhatian padanya" Isogai menatap sendu pada sepasang iris mata violet sang kepala sekolah. Yang ditatap hanya mengalihkan pandangannya memilih menatap tanah,karena salting ditatap seperti itu oleh incaran hati, dan karena membenarkan ucapannya. _Dia-Kurang perhatian- pada anaknya sendiri._

"Lantas aku harus bagaimana hm ?"

"Kupikir, dorongan seperti memberi semangat ketika Asano-kun belajar itu bagus atau anda bisa... mulai memanggilnya dengan nama" Isogai berujar dengan memberikan senyuman manisnya

Asano Gakuhou terenyuh, melihat sosok sederhana yang indah dimatanya apalagi senyumannya.

"Begitu..."

Sejak dimana Isogai menasehatinya, Asano Gakuhou mebulatkan tekad akan melakukan nasehatnya. Tapi, ia akan melakukannya saat hari dimana ia akan menembak si malaikat berambut pucuk itu.

' _Ya..dan kau bisa menjadi 'ibu' barunya untuk menambal perhatianku yang kurang padanya,Isogai-kun_ '

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _-o000o000000oooo-_**

"DEMI LIPAN BERANAK! Ayah kenapa kamar mandimu berantakan!" Asano mengumpat sejadi-jadinya setelah melihat kamar mandi dalam ayahnya yang berserakan kertas-kertas, sebagian besar sudah basah terkena air, sebagian lainnya masih kering. Asano yang membopong ayahnya menuju kamarnya dilantai dua tak kuasa menahan hasrat _panggilan alamnya_ yang mendadak muncul. Karena itu ia berniat menggunakan kamar mandi ayahnya.

Asano senior yang sedang _lenjeh-lenjeh_ di kasurnya hanya terkekeh,

"He-he. Aku semedi membuat puisi untuk 'ibu' barumu"

 _THE FUCK_

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _-o000o000000oooo-_**

"Hallo Karma-kun ? bantu prosesi ku menembak Isogai"

 _"EH- Hallo pak Kepala Sekolah ?!"_

* * *

wkkk ini apaan astagaa

Menistakan duo Asano memang indah OTL

entah kenapa selalu ngerasa ini duo Asano memang keluarga yang kurang belaian (?)

dan Isogai adalah solusinya :''')))))))))))) (?) *bunuhsaya

Kritik saran,

RnR please


End file.
